Jinx
Jinx is an S-rank Celestial Spirit Mage who was once known as Paige Weaver. In the past, her family accumulated a significant debt, and she is currently evading the Fiore government until it can be "resolved". Appearance Jinx is 5'6" with amber eyes and blond hair. At times, her fashion sense is a bit over powering. She likes to wear cute things like dresses, and skirts but most of what she wears is black. However, her style is more posh than goth. She always carries around an umbrella and a necklace of keys. Personality Jinx is an outwardly cheerful girl. She laughs until she cries, smiles often, speaks politely, and lies through her teeth. Paige rarely answers personal questions and prefers to give an ideal or false account of any story she tells. She is very chatty, but generally only talks about inane or obnoxious topics. Like a child, she loves cute and adorable things. She despises imperfections and becomes physically ill when in the presence of something she views as hideous. Above all else, she hates the law. History Paige Weaver was the only child born into an impoverished family. Her mother was a seamstress, and her father worked as a carpenter. They lived in the poorer district of Oak Town and struggled to pay rent. Apparently, her father had incurred a sizable debt with a local Guild Master and practically every jewel her parents made went directly to the guild’s pocket. As a child, whenever Paige asked her mother about the debt, and she would just respond “it’s the family curse”. It wasn’t until she got a little older, that she understood what her mother meant. If something bad could happen to Paige, it did; and when it rained, it poured. Incidentally, the girl took up carrying around an umbrella at all times. Between the debt, and the curse, Paige spent the majority of her childhood learning her mother’s profession. It was not much fun, but it proved to be useful on those frequent occasions when Mrs. Weaver grew ill from fatigue and could not work. In one such instance while Paige was filling in for her mother in the shop, a stranger came to ask for a new suit. He was wearing rags, and didn’t have any money, but he offered to teach the girl fencing in exchange. Paige was twelve and brimming with illusions of grandeur. She accepted the offer. A few weeks later, the man left town with his new suit after supplying the girl with the basics. Paige thought she would be a rather splendid knight, but when Mrs. Weaver found out about the deal, she beat her daughter for wasting valuable resources on worthless knowledge. Despite her mother’s opinion, or perhaps because of it, Paige was determined to prove her wrong. She practiced with her wooden sword believing that one day she would be able to use a real blade. As chance would have it, the day came. The guild came to collect their money and her family didn’t have it. They city threw her father into jail for defaulting on the payment; Mrs. Weaver was forced to sell her shop. Paige and her Mother were ordered by the city to work as indentured servants for the guild for up to ten years or until the debt could be repaid. In the meantime, Mr. Weaver was tried for the crime of being unable to pay his debts, and sentenced to five years in prison. Despite being in perfect health, her father was found dead of mysterious circumstances a few weeks later. As it would so happen, the position of indentured servant became synonymous to slavery. They were given tracking collars which prevented them from leaving the guild residence and shocked them whenever they tried to speak. Paige spent every minute working for the guild in loathing of the legal system, and her parents for borrowing the money in the first place. It was well into her first year before any of the guild members tried to help her. An elderly woman named Liryn grew sympathetic to Paige’s plight. Liryn was first a philanthropist, and secondly a scholar. She saw Paige not as a friend, but rather a project. The mage took it upon herself to educate Paige on the theory of magic, law, and the art of communicating without the use of speech. The latter involving only a few gestures which conveyed confusion, approval, or disapproval. It was through Liryn that Paige discovered that her true talents were not in needlework or fencing but rather in magic. It turned out that Paige was a natural. She took up magic faster than her teacher expected, and soon came to the attention of the Guild Master. After a week or so of deliberation, the man decided that Paige could be put to work in the field with the supervision of a team. As an added condition, all proceeds of the jobs she completed would be forfeited to the guild. Her collar was removed and her speech restored, but her anger remained. For three years she completed jobs for the guild until one day, her team returned to the guild hall to find that it had been burned down. There were no casualties except one woman who could not flee the fire due to the enchantment binding her to the building; Paige’s Mother. The guild master denied all legal responsibility and produced evidence that supported the claim that Mrs. Weaver had started the fire in the first place, thus condemning herself to death. The incident was written off, but the cost of the destruction was immense. Thus debt fell into the lap of Paige, who, being a relative of the accused arsonist, must have also been a co-conspirator. It was at that moment when Paige realized she would never escape. Before they could reach a legal decision to slap the collar on her again, or throw her in jail, she tried to sneak away. Before she even made it out of the holding cell, she was confronted by Liryn who asked where she intended to go. There were guards everywhere, and she would never even make it out of the city. Paige had no real plan, and the old woman seemed to sense it. She gave the girl a bag with some supplies and told her that if she left, she could never come back. The girl knew the risks, but it was Liryn that provided the distraction so that she could escape. Once Paige was safely away, she realized the bag the old woman had given her, contained a small holding dimension. Inside was a map, a coin purse, a sewing kit, and an umbrella that doubled as a foil. They were the only gifts that the girl had ever received, and she would never see Liryn again. The girl set off in search of a safe haven, and instead found Grimoire Heart. She figured that if anyone could protect her from the law, it would be them. Paige faded into the background of the dark guild and kept a low profile while stronger mages gathered and rose up around her. She took on the alias Jinx, and kept her ear to the ground on the off chance that she would learn something about Oak Town. As it turned out, she needn’t have worried. A few months after she’d escaped, the entire guild was put to the torch again. This time, there were no survivors. There were just some things Jinx could not leave to chance. Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (and all the junk that it implies) Equipment *Key(s): Virgo *Umbrella Blade Quotes “I’m not greedy … I’m just stingy.” “I’m going to stop you there; yes, you do look fat in that outfit.” “I can be nice, or I can be honest. Take your pick.” “I can’t take you seriously in that hat.” “One time I tried to summon Virgo, but I summoned a guerilla instead. True story.” “Curses and profanity!” Category:Characters Category:Character